


just a small town girl

by marriedreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hux thinks he's funny, Knotting, in which everyone is bi, spoiler: he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Rey and Rose have been looking for Alphas that weren't jerks for too long to bear remembering. Since what feels like the dawn of time they've been mistreated. But now? Rose and Rey are incandescently happy.Inspired by a @reylo_prompts RT.A dom and sub cockwarming underneath a blanket as the sub watches their favorite show with their friends over when all of sudden their dom thrusts up into them, causing the sub to let out a chocked moan but having to quickly cover it with a cough so their friends don’t catch on.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	just a small town girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/gifts).



> [here's the link to the tweet! ](https://twitter.com/Clo_vdn/status/1324748346381258753?s=20) this is soooo graphically sexual eye--

Rey sits quietly in Ben’s lap, they’re watching reruns of Scandal, one of the crew’s favorite TV shows. Rose is over, and Rey is fairly sure from the way Rose’s cheeks are flushed that Hux is doing something not entirely kosher under their thick, fluffy blanket. 

But that’s nothing compared to the fact that she’s cockwarming Benjamin Solo’s thick, long length in her pussy. It’s fine when she’s just watching the show, trying to remember how long ago she’d seen the episode. 

Ben moves slightly and she fidgets, but it’s not unbearable. He’s hard as a rock inside her and the show will end soon--and Hux will scoop a sleepy Rose up and take her to his room. Ben and Hux were long time friends and had learned to be doms together. 

Rey had gone to play party with Rose, and they’d met their now boyfriends’ and finally found their dream doms. 

Ben was all man, all the time, but he knew when to stop being a dom and be her boyfriend and she was grateful for that. 

Ben whispers in an undertone, “How’s my omega feeling tonight?” 

Rey curls her small body into his. Rose and Hux are  _ not _ paying them the remotest attention. “I’m feeling good,” Rey says, keeping her eyes averted from his, but the smile on her face is not hard to miss. 

It was rarer for Alpha’s to find omega’s that wanted to be in submissive roles. There had been a big push in the media for omega’s to reclaim their place in society. After a large percentage of omegas had been forced into sex work and what was left of the population of omegas wanted to focus on securing their rights to freedom. 

But what she did with her life was hers and hers alone, even if simply repopulating the planet with omegas was a troublesome but necessary process. She wanted to be a wife and mother and pass down her beliefs about the freedom of omegas to her children. Ben was on board with it all. Just because she wanted to be a married and mated omega didn’t mean she couldn’t help the movement—didn’t change her beliefs about what was right and wrong. 

They were happy. 

Ben’s cock twitches and she sighs, contentedly. Rose is now laying down and Hux is kissing her neck and doing god knew what to her. 

Without warning, Ben thrusts roughly up into her. Rey makes a feral noise of pleasure—which she had to turn into a coughing fit because Hux and Rose had been very quiet all night and the loud half moan—half cough was a dead give away. 

“Everything alright up there?” Rose said from her position under Hux’s hips. 

Rey’s flushed cheeks and guilty smile say it all, “Fine!” She squeaks a little too loudly. 

Hux rumbles a laugh, and Ben kicks him. 

Rey’s about to stand up and take this to their room, but Ben drags her back down and she feels Ben’s cock slam into her, bottoming out deliciously on her cervix. 

Rey sputters a moan, and Ben secures the blanket around their laps. She’s sitting on his lap, essentially reverse cowgirl. And he gently wraps his long, thick fingers around her throat, and takes her hip in his other hand, beginning to fuck her. 

Rey gives a guilty look at Rose, but Rose is on another planet. Rey sighs softly as Ben goes deeper and deeper with each thrust, finally taking her in hand and bending her over the couch. He kisses her shoulder blade, she was only in a little spaghetti strap tank top with one of the sewn-in false bras. 

One of his big hands reaches for her breasts, and she can’t hold it in any longer, she has to make a noise. “Ben,” she mewls, her voice thick with desire. 

He snaps his hips into her and pinches her clit, “Not yet,” but she can feel his knot thickening. 

Rose mewls and Rey cants her hips into Ben’s thrust. The sound of skin slapping on skin and the girls mingled moans fill the air. 

“Fuck,” Ben groans, and he teases her clit, “Come for me, come for your alpha.” 

Something older than time itself rings sweet and true through Rey. The need for love, for physical touch, is like the high, clear sound of church bells at dawn in her head. His wish is her command and her walls spasm hard around Ben’s length, milking him perfectly. 

His bad knee shudders, and she knows she’s done it right. 

His knot is completely caught on her and they catch their breath for a long moment. 

Rey looks at Rose, whose face is buried between the place where Hux’s neck meets his shoulder. 

Ben eases her back onto the couch, and Rey holds Rose’s hand in comfort. 

Eventually, the knot eases, and Rey’s womb feels slightly stretched from how full Ben has filled her with come. 

Hux carries Rose away into his room, Rey thought she heard Rose snore cutely. She always fell asleep after the knot, and Rey was honestly feeling pretty drowsy. 

“You’ve got work in the morning.” Ben sighs and takes her to their bedroom. 

Ben looks tired, but as they clean up for bed, Rey can’t help but think that this is her perfect life. That she is complete—finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> 😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦 come talk to me, i’d love to hear from you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
